


A Valentine's Snow Day

by ExtraShumako



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Chocolate, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Oneshot, Romance, Silly, Snow Day, Valentine's Day, Wholesome, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraShumako/pseuds/ExtraShumako
Summary: Ren Amamiya has returned to Tokyo for a few days to prepare a special Valentine’s Day date for his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima until an unexpected snowstorm leaves the two stuck in Leblanc by themselves for the night during a blackout.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 26





	A Valentine's Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm ExtraShumako and I decided to write to this story that came to mind a few days ago. Now that Valentine's Day is around the corner, I wanted to write something special just for the occasion. The idea also came from something my girlfriend said once about wanting to stay together in my room during a snowy day. It was really sweet and gave me strength to finish this.

“You got everything ready for tonight?” Sojiro asked from downstairs. “You’ve been up there for a whole two hours now! Don’t you think that’s enough?”

Ren scrambled to dust off his old attic space before her arrival. He checked every single nook and cranny to make sure the entire space was spotless and neat which was just the way she liked it. He couldn’t let a single molecule of dust survive his purge for it had to be perfect for her arrival. Anything less would be an embarrassment as her perfect boyfriend. As he tried to dust off one last spot, he accidentally tripped while trying to make his way down. Ren simply groaned as he laid down on his spotless floor to finally take a breather even if his face was currently impaled into the wooden floorboards. 

“It also seems to be snowing today so be sure to spend your time wisely. It may get worse later today.” Sojiro said, leaning over the counter to make sure Ren could hear him. 

Of course, Ren replied with a simple thumbs-up while getting off the floor. Sojiro sighed as he poured himself a nice cup of coffee before he, Futaba, and Morgana headed out. As Futaba finished her curry meal, she finally came to her senses and started to notice the noise that came from upstairs. Morgana sat across from her in a bag but with a devious smirk from cheek to cheek on his cat face as he saw Ren viciously struggling to please Makoto; though he also felt it was quite admirable to see him go to such lengths for her. He mumbled under his breath about how much he wished he could sweep Ann off her feet if he was human. 

“Ren-Ren? Don’t you think this is a bit much even if Makoto is coming over?” Futaba asked as she stretched out her arms.

“Yeah, you could be right…” Ren sighed, “Still, I really want to make this Valentine’s special since the last one was mostly about how I left in such a hurry and you guys know why that would’ve been an awkward topic. This is a Valentine’s that I really want to just be about us and nothing else.”

Futaba and Morgana couldn’t deny how speechless they’d be if they were in his shoes. Makoto was always the most worried about Ren out of anyone on the entire team to the point where she almost cried the day the news was broken to her. Either way, he did look and act the part of a charming boyfriend to someone as eloquent as Makoto. Even Sojiro could be seen smirking deviously alongside Morgana as they thought about the two lovebirds of the Phantom Thieves. 

“Well, just be sure to not wreck the place while we’re gone. If you’re doing anything _excessively intimate,_ I suggest you do it in bed and not on the tables. Trust me, it’ll be more comfortable for the both of you.” Sojiro said sternly without a shred of embarrassment in his voice.

“Not like we’re going to be doing anything _excessively intimate._ I don’t even think Makoto’s into that sort of thing.”

“Oh, you will. Just be sure to stay safe and do a good job.” Sojiro grumbled with a cocky smirk still lingering on his face.

Ren had a slight red hue growing on his cheeks as let out a heavy sigh to avoid the thought of such an _interesting_ turn of events. 

“Good luck, lover boy!” Morgana meowed as he strutted out the door all high and mighty.

Futaba waved goodbye as Sojiro gestured for her to move along. Sojiro gave Ren one last smile before they left and closed the door behind himself. Ren sat in one of the booths and looked around. He’d already lived in Leblanc for so long a year ago yet it never ceased to amaze him every single time he entered through that classic wooden door while being greeted by the aroma of a freshly brewed cup of coffee and a plate of curry to go alongside it. He also enjoyed reliving the memories of their past Phantom Thieves meetings that took place at the booth he currently sat at. Even the painting of Sayuri that hung at the back was as vibrant as ever and reminded him of the days when he met the ever-so-artistic Yusuke who was now a close friend of his even if he was very _enthusiastic._ It was all a lot to take in. 

He took a deep breath in and checked his phone one last time before his date only to realize that it was already one in the afternoon with his date being at two. He looked around to see if there was anything else that he needed to do before Makoto arrived until it struck him. 

The booth wasn’t set up. 

Ren let out a heavy groan of anguish before he got up and began searching. He covered the table with a nice white cloth and brought in a candle to set the mood. The plates blended in nicely with the wooden aesthetic of the restaurant and the white cloth underneath. He laid a few utensils in a neat fashion on napkins and placed fancy wine glasses full of a special drink he got from outside of Tokyo that Makoto always wanted to try but he kept forgetting every time he came down.

As he barely caught his breath from rushing back and forth from behind the counter to the booth, he leaned on a nearby wall to close his eyes and rest. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door but checked his phone once more to confirm the time. 

1:33 pm.

He walked over to the door and opened it only to be met by a face he’d never forget. Her short brunette hair was as beautiful as ever yet it was also almost the same as the last time they spoke. Her distinct red eyes stared into his while she fidgeted at the doorway only to stop abruptly after being greeted by Ren. She was wearing her usual teal blue coat with a black turtleneck shirt up top and her tight black pants underneath. She also seemed to be carrying a special white and red bag with her as well. The outside was designed carefully with roses and other flowers to give it such a wonderful look. 

“Ren!” Makoto yelled with glee as she jumped into his arms. “Sorry for coming early but I- um- well, I couldn’t resist the temptation to- see you.”

The smile on Ren’s face only grew larger as he got to hold Makoto in his arms for the first time in a long while. They had only held each other for a few seconds but for them, it felt like minutes. In a way, they were making up for all the lost time they could’ve spent cuddling up together in his or her room. 

“You look incredible…” he said with his playful smile still on his face.

Makoto couldn’t help but get a tad embarrassed even though they’d been dating for over a year. His compliments still meant the world to her and gave her immeasurable amounts of confidence. 

“Oh stop that…” 

Ren immediately brushed her bangs off to the side of her forehead and gave it a warm kiss, holding her waist gently as he did. Makoto couldn’t help but feel warmth build-up within her as he did. 

“Wait! Before anything else, Sae wanted me to tell you that ‘I hope you take care of Makoto well today but also, give him my best regards. I’ll be sure to try and see him one day if my schedule permits it,’” Makoto sternly announced in her best Sae impression.

“That DEFINITELY sounds like Sae!”

They both let out soft giggles as they finally pried themselves of each other. 

“It seems you’ve already made preparations for today, Joker.”

“Of course. I’d want everything to be perfect for my Qu-“

“OH MY GOSH!” Makoto immediately rushed over to the bottle to inspect it closer. “Is this that special drink you were talking about?!”

When his girlfriend looked at him with such a cute and excited look, he couldn’t help but smile alongside her. As he ignited the candle, they finally got their date started. 

**-Three Hours Later-**

“And then, Yusuke and Futaba got into a war about the ‘Purpose of Art’ which had to be stopped by Ryuji and Ann respectively. It was pretty hilarious to see those two at it!” Makoto chuckled whilst taking a sip of her drink joyously.

“I should come down more often! I’m missing out on so much…”

“Well I- wouldn’t- object to that if you wanted to… Still, your studies are important so your focus should still be on your academics. Don’t come down unless you’ve got those out of the way first.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Ren said in a cheeky tone.

“Oh!” Makoto exclaimed, pulling out the bag she held earlier. “Since it is Valentine’s, I got you a special something.”

“Is it an _I can kiss my girlfriend all I want for the whole day_ card?”

“What?! No!” Makoto stammered as she tried covering the red blush that began appearing on her face. 

“Darn… I bet it’ll be even better then!” 

Ren brought the bag closer and examined its contents. Placing his hands in, he locked onto a small plastic bag that had fit nicely into his hands. He gently pulled it out to be met by a batch of rose-style chocolates.

“I remembered that last time, I bought store-bought ones so this time, I wanted to try my best and make them for you instead. I thought it would be- nice…”

Makoto tried her best to hide her overwhelming nervousness with her usual poker face but Ren was skilled enough to notice when her girlfriend was acting off. He couldn’t help but find the whole situation cute. It made his heart want to pop out of his chest and get sent flying into the sky. He unravelled the tiny piece of string that held the bag together and took a bite of her homemade chocolate. As his teeth sank into it, he almost felt his teeth start to rot away the instant it entered his mouth. 

_Too sweet..._ he thought to himself silently. 

Makoto was still staring at his face eagerly to see his reaction but so far, his shrivelling face wasn’t cutting it. With a perplexed look, Makoto tried to grab one of the chocolates only to have Ren grab her by the wrist with a simple shake of his head. Makoto’s expression went from one of confusion to the relentless Niijima stare of when she was looking down at a Shadow. The merciless look in her eyes as she’s about to beat down her prey to a pulp. Ren choked a little on his chocolate from sheer fright as he gently let go of her wrist. Popping a chocolate into her mouth, a single bite was all she needed to immediately turn her face from fearful rage to excruciating pain. She took hold of the nearest napkin she could find and spat out the sugary amalgamation. 

“Oh my- god...” Makoto coughed.

“No offence but you took the words right out of my mouth…”

“No no no! I should’ve tried out the chocolate first before I gave them to you! I’m so sorry, Ren! I was just so excited to try and make them that I must’ve gotten carried away…” 

Makoto sulked into her seat, placing her hands to her temples. 

“What? No way!” Ren refuted as he sat down beside her and held her tight. “Even if these chocolates were a ‘tad heavy’ on the sugar, I’m honestly just grateful that you tried. It was so wholesome and just seeing any sort of chocolate that you handmade yourself would be enough to satiate my appetite for the next year! If you want, we could try to make some more together.”

Makoto took a deep breath and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“You always know just what to say to make me feel better…” 

Ren looked down to Makoto who sent a warm-hearted smile his way in response. The moment their eyes met, it was as if they were each locked onto the others’ gaze. He remembered the first time he accidentally stared into her eyes for a tad too long. At the time, she seemed rather uncomfortable and it made the whole situation awkward for the both of them. In his defence, the crimson red sheen of her eyes were easy to get lost in; though ever since they started dating, they both seemed satisfied with it. Even if it may have seemed odd from a third-person perspective, everything seemingly felt drowned out as they quietly sat in silence. Sometimes it was good to stop talking and enjoy the moment.

Ren was the first to break out of their long, intimate gaze to the abrupt vibrations of his phone. Annoyance couldn’t be overstated further at such a time like this. If it was Ryuji asking him to go out to check for hotties or Yusuke wanting another nude painting of him to add to his collection, he’d make sure they get a smacking the next time they meet. Instead, a snow warning had been displayed on his phone’s screen. 

“If we wanna make it to the market nearby, we probably should get going now since a snowstorm is on the way.”

Makoto blinked twice as she woke up from her hypnotic state. 

“Right,” she said nonchalantly.

Ren got up first and put out his hand for Makoto to take. She let out a slight giggle as she took his offer. He pulled her up and they both started to make their way out the door. Ren opened the door for Makoto only to be greeted by a shocking surprise. Massive amounts of white snow started to pile into Leblanc. They both stood in utter shock as they were met with an entire wall of snow that completely covered their exit. 

“I’m not dreaming, am I Mako?”

“I don’t think so.”

The snow kept piling into Leblanc at a rapid pace until Ren slammed the door shut to avoid letting any more in.

“Oh god… Sojiro is gonna kill me…” Ren groaned.

“Relax! We’ll just slowly shovel the snow into the sink with some hot water. That’ll get rid of most of the snow at least. We can easily just mop up the rest as it melts.”

“Well, I’ll grab the snow and you start turning on the hot water!”

They both nodded in agreement as their plan was suddenly put into effect. They worked tirelessly to melt all the snow in the sink and wipe down the floors of Leblanc in as little time as possible.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

“That- was the last of it…” Ren panted.

“I can’t believe- how much snow there was- to clean up…” Makoto said out of breath.

They both plopped down near the counter and took a breather after their massive snow excavation. Ren couldn’t help but take a glance at Makoto every once and a while just to make sure she wouldn’t faint anytime soon. He couldn’t lie that he also took quick glances because of how beautiful she looked with her coat off and the glistening of her skin after such a workout. He wanted to stay in the moment forever but an idea sparked from within to give some life back into his girlfriend. 

“Would you like a cup of coffee just to help you get back into shape?”

Makoto turned and gave a quick nod to Ren. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to prepare. After a while, he slid over a freshly brewed cup of coffee just for her. 

“Just what I needed,” she stated while taking a sip of the warm beverage.

There was nothing better than a nice cup of coffee from Leblanc. It always seemed to soothe her soul no matter what mood she’d be in. It was always something that managed to comfort her in the harshest of times. She also had fond memories of it since Ren always reeked of its tantalizing fragrances whenever they were out and about. As she brought the cup gently towards her mouth for another sip, all the lights in Leblanc went out. 

Makoto dropped her cup out of fear as it spilled all over her clothes. Its overwhelming heat didn’t make it any better. 

“Hot hot hot!” Makoto yelled as she got up from the stool.

Ren accepted the call to action and rushed towards her with a wet towel. He started to wash off the coffee from her shirt and pants as quickly as he could. Makoto went back being calm only to realize how close Ren was to her. Her fear of the dark didn’t make things any better as she began to see the pitch-black darkness that seemed to consume her. She stumbled back as she crouched down in fear trying her best to find Ren’s leg so that she could hold it to comfort her. She then felt his warm hand delicately lie on her shoulder and then moved to her hand. He lifted her up and lit the candle nearby for they could finally see clearly. 

“Thank you, Ren...” 

Her voice was still shaky but she was able to ease her nerves with the illuminating glow of the candle. She felt embarrassed to even think about how she acted just then. She always became such a child whenever she was left alone in the dark. At least she had Ren to keep her company this time.

“Looks like a blackout. Hopefully, they can get the power back up and running soon.” 

The way he unnervingly handled the situation was something quite admirable. No matter the situation, he always had nerves of steel in her eyes. He thought swiftly and made sure to always put others first even in the heat of the moment. It’s what made him a good leader after all and why everyone followed his orders. He was someone who everyone wanted to be and for that reason, she loved him. 

“Hm. Let’s go upstairs for now. It’ll be cozier up there since I’ve added a few things to make it less of a blank slate.”

“I’d love to,” she said while coiling her arms around his. “Just make sure to not let the candle blow out…”

Ren smirked with a gesture of him blowing out the candle. In response, Makoto gave him a punch in the side. Ren winced in pain but laughed it off after witnessing the immeasurable cuteness of Makoto’s pouty appearance. 

They marched up the stairs as they finally reached the small table in the centre of his room. He laid the candle down and brought a fluffy pillow over so Makoto could sit. Ren took a seat alongside her but he felt something tug on his shirt. Makoto was nervously looking over to him as she lightly patted the space beside her. His heart was already pulsating from before but it almost seemed his heart would stop any moment now from the excessive beating. He brought his pillow right next to her as they both sat together in silence. They watched the fire dance on the tip of the candle, flickering and burning bright. Ren’s eyes drifted downwards, taking a look at a serene Makoto resting ever so quietly. He also remembered the coffee spillage from before.

“Hey, Makoto. You want to change into something else?” he asked, slightly nudging her with his shoulder.

“I would but I didn’t bring a change of clothes and it’d be tough to go grab any now.” 

“How about you borrow some of mine?”

Makoto’s eyes shot open and looked up to meet Ren’s.

“Some of yours?”

“Yeah. I have a few spare clothes I could lend to you since you probably need it.”

“Well- you’re not wrong.”

“So, how about it?” 

Makoto was easily seen struggling to make a decision, though her damp clothes wouldn’t do for her. 

“Y-Yes, that’d be nice.” 

He nabbed a few clothes from his drawer and handed them to her. He sat down and calmly went back to watching the fire until he heard a slight cough coming from beside him. 

“Ahem,” Makoto gestured to the stairs.

Ren didn’t know what he was doing wrong until he finally realized what  
she was doing.

“I can’t watch you while you do it?” Ren pleaded with his best puppy eyes.

Makoto’s deathly Niijima stare had returned but this time in full force. The brutal sharpness of her red eyes had reached their peak. They were staring into his very soul and burning it to a crisp while doing so. He conceded and left for the stairs.

He felt a sharp pain burrowing deep into his soul as he heard the sound of clothing drop to the floor. He desperately wished to take a peek at her as the steps of the stairwell but his pride and dignity as a man and especially her boyfriend, forced him to shut all his desires down. He had to be strong. He had to have the resilience of a rock, trying to think of it as preparing for his next huge fight in a Palace even though there weren’t any Palaces to explore anymore. His punishment for sneaking a peek would be to successfully finish one of her chocolates in secret. 

A sudden realization loomed over him. Due to all the craziness that ensued throughout the day, he never had the chance to truly thank her for her gift. He felt like a total idiot for forgetting such an important task. She deserved a lot more for everything that she’d done for him but he grabbed the hidden bag and began trotting back up to the attic. 

Ren knocked on the wooden boards beside him. He heard a single noise of approval come from her mouth afterwards. As he looked up, he saw her in a shirt a size too big and slightly baggy pants though she seemed to enjoy them quite much by the looks of things. 

“They look good on you.”

“They feel nice too.” 

Ren walked over and guided Makoto over to his bed where they sat. He then pulled out the bag he was hiding behind him and gave it to her. She felt dumbfounded as she saw such a gift waiting for her.

“For me?”

“Well I mean come on. Who else would it be for?”

“I guess you’re right…” she agreed with a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

She placed the bag in front of her and felt something soft when her hands rummaged in the bag. She pulled out her gift with sparkling eyes that seemed like they were on the verge of crying. It was a special Buchimaru~kun onesie she’d been trying to get for a while. She always told Ren about it through texts and on phone calls but she’d never have thought that he’d find one so easily.

“H-H-How did you get this?!” Makoto stammered, trying to get her words out.

“Well, it wasn’t as popular outside of Tokyo so I was able to find one at a nearby apparel store around my block. I’ve actually been holding onto it for about a month now since I wanted to wait until today to give it to you.” 

“Ren…” she uttered softly.

Makoto’s arms wrapped around his waist with a tight grip he’d never felt. Her face was buried in his chest as it moved from side-to-side. He was more than shocked to see her act so ecstatic around him. Soon, he tapped her on the shoulder. In response, she got up and out of his chest, staring at him to see what was wrong. 

In an instant, he pulled her close as their lips made contact. She was in shock for a moment only to have that shock eventually fade the more Ren’s lips moved well against her own. She let her hands freely explore the back of his body as they moved further upward to keep him close to her. 

It felt euphoric. 

No matter how much she tried to deny it, she had wanted this just as much as he did. It was something that they both missed dearly due to the distance they now faced. The sensation and passion that he brought into her life every time he did such things. At least he was keeping the promise he made all those months ago. He truly was an excellent _study partner._

Their lips parted much to their dismay but if they kept going, Ren would have to admit Sojiro was right. 

“That was- nice.” Ren rubbed the back of his neck, slightly flustered.

“It was…”

“Hm… If you’re so okay with this and how we’ve been dating for over a year now, why can’t I see you changing? This is brutal…”

Makoto sighed and turned her head away.

“Well, I’m not entirely opposed to the idea of you watching me do such things but- I’d rather you see me like that for the first time when we-” Makoto stopped halfway with an erupting redness spreading throughout her entire face.

After a daunting realization, Ren’s did the same but he quickly levelled himself to make sure Makoto never noticed.

“Well, we can always worry about that sort of thing later tonight. For now, how about we just watch the snow for a bit.”

“Yeah- WAIT, WHAT?!”

Ren couldn’t contain his laughter as he brought Makoto in for another kiss. Even though darkness surrounded her, for once in her life, she’d felt as if the darkness no longer existed the moment their lips touched; for he made the darkness disappear. As the snow trickled down from the cold sky, they sat together to enjoy the last hours of their day, Ren leaned over and whispered into her ear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mako.”

She turned towards him and whispered back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ren.”

“I love you,” they both said in unison. 

Maybe another snow day on Valentine's wouldn't be so bad after all.

**-Short Epilogue-**

“So... How was last night?” Sojiro asked as both Ren and Makoto fell apart into dust. 

“IT WAS- ENTERTAINING!” Ren forced the words out his mouth in a hurry, purposefully trying to avoid the topic.

“I-It was- lovely...” Makoto quietly mumbled with a soft blush.

Sojiro gave both of them a quick, sharp glance as he slid over two cups of coffee on the counter. They both took nice sips to heat themselves up for the cold snowy day. Sojiro noticed how uncomfortable they looked but it couldn’t have been a fight. Those two were quite mature in that aspect that they dealt with their problems- 

“You did it, didn’t you.” Sojoro blurted out.

Almost out of reflex, both Makoto and Ren spat out their coffee, coughing and struggling to grab the nearest npakins available. Sojiro let out an amused sigh and then a slight chuckle when his prediction was confirmed.

“Oh, you two...” Sojiro said while taking out a few paper towels to clean the mess.

“So... Did you guys do it on the table?”

“N-NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was a pretty enjoyable story as this was my first attempt at fanfiction. I just really had a lot of love for these two and with Valentine's Day around the corner, it only felt right. Anyways, if you did enjoy, please click that Kudos and leave your thoughts! Now, time to wait for Persona 5 Strikers... Oh god, the wait for Persona 5 Strikers...


End file.
